kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise/Supplementary Media
General KanColle White Paper 艦これ白書 -艦隊これくしょん オフィシャルブック (KanColle White Paper - Fleet Collection Official Book) * by Kadokawa Magazines * Release: October 18, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * 171 pages of official game accompaniment with actual ship photos & statuses, interviews, 'colorful planning', & 'fan must-haves!'. (parsed machine translation) ** Unfortunately, a majority of the 108 amazon reviews have not been so enthusiastic. Japanese Navy Strategy Record 日本海軍「艦これ」公式作戦記録 (Nippon Kaigun `Kan Kore' Kōshiki Sakusen Kiroku) * by Takarajimasha (TJMOOK) * Release: February 25, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * 171 pages of history regarding 48 operations & 131 ship's untold stories. (parsed machine translation) * Has a B3 double-sided poster with Kongo by Konishi & Kinugasa by Fujikawa * Various pictures on Amazon.co.jp * Provides detailed information on Pacific Theatre battles and IJN ships, using both Kanmusu and pictures and diagrams. KanColle Ship Girl Catalogue 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘型録 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusume Catalog) * by Kadokawa Shoten * Additionally: Comptiq Editorial Department * Release: June 10, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * 438 pages of official illustrations, seiyuu information, various artworks, historical tidbits, informative drawings, game information, & more. * Various pictures on El Rey De Otaku's blog KanColle Ship Girl Catalogue 2 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘型録 弐 (Kantai Collection -Kancolle- Kanmusume Catalog 2) * by Kadokawa Shoten * Additionally: Comptiq Editorial Department * Release: October 5, 2016 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * 504 pages of official illustrations, seiyuu information, various artworks, historical tidbits, informative drawings, game information, & more. Modeling KanColle Pictorial Modeling Guide 艦これ ピクトリアルモデリングガイド: 『艦これ』提督のための艦船模型ガイドブック (KanColle Pictorial Modeling Guide: "KanColle" Ship Model Guidebook for Admirals) Visual Reference of IJN Warships for Kan Colle "Admirals" * by Model Graphix Navy Yard Editorial Department * Publisher: Dai Nihon Kaiga * Release: April 23, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * 79 pages of 1/700 model kit releases, images of finished waterline models in various historical configurations, details of ship equipment & their model equivalents, history & background, a map of WWII Pacific battles, & more. * Utilizes kanmusume game CGs, equipment cards, & comments (possibly quotes). Covers all classes & many kanmusume released in game until sometime before April 2014. * There are now five editions, each covering a different group of ships. KanColle RPG KanColle Tabletop RPG: Introductory Book 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦これRPG 着任ノ書 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG chakunin no sho) * Author: Kawashima Tōichirō Adventure Planning Bureau * Illustrations: Hirai Yukio * Publisher: Fujimi Shobo * Release: March 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Enjoy the world of KanColle through a TRPG using favorite ship girls & cooperating with other players to accomplish the Admiral's mission. Additionally, Yuubari's seiyuu Bridcut Sarah Emi participates. (parsed machine translation) KanColle Tabletop RPG: Construction Book 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦これRPG 建造ノ書 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG kenzō no sho) * Authors: Kawashima Tōichirō Adventure Planning Bureau * Illustrations: Hirai Yukio * Publisher: Fujimi Shobo * Volume 1 release: April 16, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: June 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Expansion sets for KanColle RPG Chakunin no Sho containing additional ship girls, rules, replay comics, & solo & group scenarios. (parsed machine translation) KanColle Tabletop RPG: Sortie Book 艦隊これくしょん　‐艦これ‐ 艦これRPG 出撃ノ書 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG Shutsugeki no Sho) * Authors: Kawashima Tōichirō Adventure Planning Bureau * Illustrations: Hirai Yukio * Publisher: Fujimi Shobo * Release: October 18, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * In addition to new ship girl data & mission rules, seiyuu Nomizu Iori assists in weaving scenarios in a land once full of fierce fighting & more. (parsed machine translation) Replay: Wish Across the Sea translation 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦これRPGリプレイ願いは海を越えて (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG Replay Negai wa Umi o Koete) * Author: Myouji Shiyō (明時 士栄) Adventure Planning Bureau * Illustrations: Daikan'yama Ebisu * Publisher: Fujimi Shobo * Volume 1 release: July 19, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Volume 2 release: November 20, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Kanmusu seiyuu Komatsu Mana & Bridcut Sarah Emi, writer Sakurai (光), & game designer Kawashima Tōichirō spin a new story for a rookie Admiral. (parsed machine translation) Solo Replay: Even Though the Sky is so Blue translation 艦隊これくしょん ‐艦これ‐ 艦これＲＰＧぼっちリプレイ空はあんなに青いのに (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG Botchi Replay Sora wa Annani Aoi Noni) * Author: Kawashima Tōichirō Adventure Planning Bureau * Illustrations: Yukimi Yachino * Publisher: Fujimi Shobo * Volume 1 release: January 20, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * KanColle TRPG favorite mangaka Yukimi Yachino leads ship girls, including the Fusou Class, in a first time solo scenario challenge. Emergency sortie in an innovative replay utilizing this KanColle RPG's "tabletop exercises" one-person rule. (parsed machine translation) Category:Merchandise